Transcended Formation
by Elita 0ne
Summary: Read the story of Optimus and Elita One and the fellow Autobots, as something happens in the near future to one Autobot, something that the Decepticons would never expect...


It was a cool and calm day throughout Autobot City, for all Autobots that inhabited the city, like any other day is was always busy for the Autobots. Including Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, he was working on trying to make sure that each and every bot was attended to. But Optimus was worried as it has been two years now since Elita had joined him on Earth to help him in the fight to protect Earth and its Human race.

Sitting back in his chair Optimus let out a soft sigh thinking back when Elita was captured by Megatron, "Primus Please guide me in the right direction, I do not want harm to come of anyone here on this Planet nor do I want anyone taken into the hands of Megatron. Because of me." Optimus said to himself as he felt that everything bad that happened in the past was because of him.

The Autobot leader let one more sigh out and let his optic sensors flicker on in that moment as he turned to the monitor and started to type once again, but what he did not know is that Elita-One was watching him feeling and wishing she could some how help him. But she also knew she had to be there for him, to stand beside him in his time of need.

Elita stood there and pondered for a long moment. Thinking and wondering if he ever thought about there relationship between them, yes Elita has, but did not want to pester him about it.

The femme commander took in a deep and satisfying vented sigh as she approached Optimus. "Evening my noble leader, I hope that you are doing well and that I did not startle you." Elita said placing her hand on the back of his chair.

In thought, Optimus was typing as he was snapped from his train of thought and looked up at her, to him she was still beautiful in his optics and at times wish that things did not change between them, but he could not change what had happened to them in the past. From when they both were shot down and nearly killed, when he was once Orion Pax a dock worker, he wondered at times how a normal mech such as himself could ever become the leader of the Autobots.

Optimus shook his head then and looked at Elita for a moment, vividly remembering what happened to her, when he met Megatron and was led astray when Megatron was asking questions about the Energon storage facility, leading to when he was shot, he remember hearing Elita, who was once named Ariel, scream for him and looking to her as Megatron shot her down.. Optimus turned his head away from her for a moment as he remembered the horrifying moment that changed both of their lives.

Sitting there Optimus looked back up at her and could not help but turn his chair and just hold her close to him with his head on her abdominal area taking a few deep sighs. "I am so happy that you are here with me Elita." Optimus said as he just held onto her. Happy that he still had his girlfriend in his arms and only hopped that she would always be there for him, but knew he could not control what fate lied ahead for the two of them.

While Optimus Prime and Elita-One were having a moment to themselves, a moment of a much needed comfort between the two commanders. Back on Cybertron the Decepticons ware preparing for an attack on a human power plant to try and knock out their communications so they could try and locate more Energon that was believed to be on Earth.

"Decepticons, you all know that if the humans know of or presence they will call on the Autobots to try and save them, Not if I have anything to do with that!" Megatron said to his fellow Decepticons. "Now Starscream, I want you to go down and destroy the power plant and inform me at once when the task is complete, DO YOU UNDER STAND!" the war lord said knowing how Starscream was as he also looked over at Soundwave, "Soundwave you will accompany him. To ensure that this mission does not FAIL."

Soundwave nodded to his commander as he looked over at Starscream and said nothing as he then walked out of the room, heading to the space bridge with Starscream fallowing Soundwave mumbling words under his breath, "Yes my lord... if you wanted it done why not do it yourself." He mumbled looking at Soundwave and had hoped he did not hear what he said.

Soundwave and Starscream along with his armada, Thundercraker and Skywarp walked to the space bridge, once they ware all in Soundwave activated the space bridge, taking them to Earth.

Back on Earth Optimus and Elita were still in an embrace with each other. 'Elita I want you to know what ever happens to me, I want you to know that you will always be in my spark." Prime said to her as he slowly lifted his head to look up at her. "You know how I have to be around others, I cannot let anyone get hurt because of me." Optimus told her as he put his hand on her cheek plate.

Elita looked at him as she gave him a loving smile, "Thank you Optimus and I know what you mean as you will be in my spark as well, now and forever, no matter what happens to us." she told him assuring him no matter what comes their way she will always be there for him.

Just about that time Teletraan One was giving off a sound as Optimus looked to the door, "Elita we will talk later something is not right." The Autobot leader told her, moving away from her as he hurried to the main computer. "There ware a few others in the main hanger that had answered the call, walling in Ratchet knew Prime would be coming in as he always did.

Walking into the room Optimus looked at the screen of Teletraan One and then to Ratchet who was standing with Ironhide. "Ratchet Why did Teletraan One go off, did we receive a message?" Optimus asked his old friend. "Well Prime, we seemed to get a distress signal form one of the Power plants near our location, I have tried to communicate with the locals there bit nothing." Ratchet told him as Ironhide had his hand on his chin plate. "Prime I do not trust it, it could be a Decepticon trick." Ironhide said as he knew this was not the first time that this kind of incident happened.

Optimus stood there bring his own hand to his chin plate as Elita-One came walking in and stood with Ironhide and Ratchet. "Optimus if there is a distress signal we should at least check it out. "How about Ironhide and myself go and see if this is indeed a trick." Elita suggested to him.

"You are right Elita, With you as your earth disguise, Ironhide can transport you to the location and see if it is indeed a trap. But if you both find that it is not a trap, report back to me, I will be there along with back up to ensure no casualty's." Optimus said as he knew he was not going to stop Elita from going. But was indeed glad that an old friend of his going with her.

"Aww common Prime, you know how I am, Decepticons know better to mess with me." Ironhide said as he looked over at Ratchet and Elita. "Ironhide you know if you end up on my Med bay table I will not go easy on you." Ratchet added as he turned and walked to the front of Teletraan One trying to pin point the location of the distress signal. Optimus looked at his two friends then, "We cannot risk any human life, remember this. If the Decepticons are in fact behind this, please be safe we cannot lose another member of our team, I holy hope that his is indeed a false alarm." Optimus said as he really did not want to lose anymore lives in this long on going battle with the Decepticons.

"Optimus we will report back to you and inform you on what this incident is, Decepticons or no Decepticons Elita-One knows not fear, you know that Optimus." Elita told him as she held up her fist in front of her chest as she stood in front of him. "Do not worry Optimus, I will be alright... I am a tough femme, I can handle myself." Elita added as she then looked at Ironhide, "We should take Bumblebee just in case something does happen and we do have some backup." Elita suggested.

"Hmm, you are right Elita, Bumblebee we are going to need you on this mission." Optimus called over the com-link to the young scout, who was listing in on the conversation, with no hesitation Bumblebee came in, "Yes sir I can go with Elita and Ironhide..." Bumblebee replied to his leader.

"Very well it is best if you three go now... and remember what I told you. Report to me once you know it the Decepticons are behind this." Optimus told them making sure that they knew there mission.

Once Optimus finished talking he looked over at Ratchet. "Any news Ratchet on what might have caused this unknown distress signal? Optimus asked the old medic. "Nope not a peep. But I am think the Decepticons are up to something Prime." Ratchet said. "I hope not Ratchet." Optimus responded to his friend.

Back with the Decepticons Soundwave and his team had already shot the generators to the power plant as the paint was now with out power and the humans ware running to try and get away.. "Look Soundwave, look at the pathetic humans, to think we can swash them with one step..." Starscream said as he raised his foot to one human who was trying to hide and now was covering his face thinking he was going to die... "Negative objective is to take control of Power plant, Megatrons orders." Soundwave said in his renascences sounding voice.

Soundwave looked at him as he moved his foot way with an irritated look, "FINE cant a Decepticon have some fun while fallowing orders." Starscream said as his armada was taring the power cables to shut down power as instructed. Soundwave had managed to locate the Energon just under the power plaint... "Megatron objective complete, Energon location located..." Soundwave said to Megatron, "Good, Soundwave prepare for my arrival." Megatron told him ending the call. "Affirmative." Soundwave replied. "Starscream Megatron is in route." Soundwave told Starscream as the seconded in command just shot at the humans "He always comes when the Hard work is complete." Starscream said to Soundwave.

Soundwave did not pay him any mind as he told the two other seekers to start digging. Skywarp and Thundercracer did not like the idea but knew it would not take as long... Starscream grunted then, "If I was leader I would have the filthy humans dig for me." he said to himself but did not realize he said it out loud as Megatron walked up behind him, "Is that SO Starscream, are you trying to Get to the Energon or are you Trying to think of a Plot to destroy ME!" Megatron said as picking up Starscream by the neck and throwing him to a bolder.. "Mind your Place Starscream!" Megatron said as he walked to Soundwave. "Ahh Yes we found a good supply of Energon, Excellent work Soundwave..." Megatron told his Superior officer.

"Now to start transporting the Energon to Cybertron!" Megatron said as he had a team ready to dig and pluck the raw Energon from the ground to have it processed and transported to Cybertron. "Soundwave get all the Energon from this location and then destroy the power plant." Megatron instructed Soundwave as he then walked way looking over at Starscream, "You will be on the look out for Decepticons that might of already received word of this location being under attack since you Failed to cut the main power cord!" he said shooting at the power cord, "You failed me yet again Starscream." he said with a low growl as he stalked toward the seeker.

"Lord Megatron please. I … I was only thinking not.. not really going to destroy or take your place." Starscream said as he got on his knees and begged Megatron to forgive him... "HAVE MERSY ON ME MY LORD!" Starscream added then. Megatron pulled out his wrecking ball and glared at Starscream as he stalked toward him...

To be Continued.


End file.
